winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiko
Kiko is Bloom's pet rabbit. Appearance Kiko is a blue and white rabbit with large dark brown eyes. He has a bit of white hair at the top of his head. During Season 4, his blue fur becomes much brighter and his eye color becomes a lighter shade of brown. Personality Series Seasons |-|Season 1= His first appearance was in An Unexpected Event, with Bloom when he suddenly felt that something was wrong and warned Bloom about Stella's fight against Knut the Ogre. He went along with Stella and Bloom to Magix and stays with Bloom at Alfea for the rest of the season. He is shown to have incredible strength for a rabbit/bunny, as he could carry an entire pyramid of fruits for some time before it tumbled down. More coming soon... |-|Season 2= Kiko continues to live with Bloom and the others in Alfea. He also hangs out with the Pixie Animals that populate the school grounds. Kiko does not really get along well with the Pixies, particularly Lockette, whom he grew to be jealous of since she was spending more time with Bloom than he does. Because of this jealousy and feeling alone, Kiko start crafting paper dolls with all the main Specialist, Pixies and Winx. Later after the Pixies had created their own bed to rest from the "homesick magic" it is show on The Invisible Pixies - Episode 13 that Kiko gained a bed of his own. |-|Season 3= Kiko continues to live with Bloom in Magix. In the beginning of the season, he almost falls off a flying suitcase, but Aisha saves him in time. He also is seen to be listening to Stella's worries in Layla's Choice. More coming soon... |-|Season 4= Kiko continues to hang out with Bloom and the others after they head for Earth. He also seemed to have developed a crush on Aisha's fairy pet, Milly the Rabbit. Also for a brief period of time; Kiko, Artu, and the other Pets had the ability to talk thanks to Roxy's powers. He even stated one time that he longed for the day he gets to actually talk with Bloom. More coming soon... |-|Season 5= Kiko appears in The Spill, trying to drink a special carrot juice, Roxy made for him, but never gets a taste from the first glass. Roxy makes a new glass of the juice for him at end. When the Winx returned to Alfea and Kiko appeared, Bloom says "Kiko came back too", making some of the students to laugh friendly. More coming soon... |-|Season 6= & Kiko.]] Kiko is very excited to get back to Alfea and barely sleeps a wink. He goes to Alfea with Bloom and Daphne. While running around in the dorm, Kiko gets shrunk by Tecna, and stays like that until Griselda found him. Bloom changes him back into his normal size. In The Flying School, Kiko, the girls and the Pixies gather in the Winx Club's room. Kiko hops on Bloom and she pats him gently. In Bloomix Power, Kiko goes to the gym with the Winx and Pixies. When Stella is trying to do a triple backflip, she accidentally falls on top of Kiko and he spins around. More coming soon... |-|Season 7= Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Kiko made a minor appearance during this movie. |-|Magical Adventure= He was seen helping Bloom trying to adjust to the royal life. |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= He constantly tried to grab Sky's ice cream numerous time and was successful in getting one. When the Trix find Bloom and Sky, they attacked a bush nearby and Kiko fell down. He made an appearance during the ending of the movie while Griselda was holding him. Magical Abilities Kiko is a pet bunny and belongs to Bloom. He has magical power and even grew wings in Season 2, even though they are not seen again. Kiko is, however, suspected to have some sort of magical qualities, which are shown early in Season 1; he passes through Alfea's barrier that only allows magical creatures. This is confirmed in the Season 1 finale when he is shown flying to get himself and Icy's pet duck to safety then hides in a hole. He is also seen in the Secret of the Lost Kingdom, where a little girl in the flower shop saw him floating. He is shown flying again in the "The Shadow Phoenix", while carrying Bloom's headband. In the last episode of the Season 2, Kiko gains pixie animal-like wings. However, they have not been seen since, whether by his choice or some type of limit on his magic. Trivia *Kiko's old fur coloring made him share colors with Bugs Bunny. Now that his fur is a lighter blue, it seems to resemble Buster Bunny from Tiny Toon Adventures. *It is possible Kiko's fur was changed in order to match the other Pixie Pets, which were very brightly colored. *In Season 4, Kiko is involved in a love triangle between Milly, the Rabbit and Ginger, the Poodle, who fight each other for his attention comically. *He is also seen with wings in some episodes, first appearing in Season 1. *Kiko's DuArt voice actress, Haven Paschall also voiced Bloom *Dee Bradley Baker also voices Professor Wizgiz, Silly Plant and Electronio in the Nickelodeon dub. *It is revealed that Kiko likes to eat ice cream as shown in the third movie. *Kiko has appeared in all of the seasons and movies so far. Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Major Characters Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Earth Category:Pets Category:Love & Pet Category:Comics Category:Season 5 Category:Bloom Category:Animals Category:Season 6 Category:Kiko Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 7 Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Magical Creatures